1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of intravenous infusion site devices. More specifically, the present invention concerns an intravenous catheter anchoring device for the securement of catheters on various patient sites.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Catheters for intravenous infusion into a patient are well known in the art. Such catheters are generally used in a variety of infusion applications and on a variety of sites. For example, catheters are commonly used as central venous catheters (“CVC”), midline catheters, or peripherally inserted central catheters (“PICC”). These catheters normally are used with some sort of a catheter anchoring device for attaching the catheter to the patient.
One such anchoring device is an intravenous site securement device for preventing catheter movement. The securement device is important because catheter location within the venous system is usually critical. For example, a catheter that dispenses medicine to an internal organ often must have its tip positioned in a particular location or the medicine will not have its intended effect. Moreover, patients with these catheters often want or need to have a normal range of body motion while the catheter is inserted. Patient movement as well as external objects can apply external forces to the catheter and thereby shift the catheter's location within the venous system. These forces can cause, in particular, back-and-forth dynamic movement of the tip, sometimes referred to as “pistoning.” These forces can also cause a static shift in the catheter tip from its original location.
Another type of catheter anchoring device is a tubing collector. The tubing collector generally serves to secure an excess length of tubing from a catheter, intravenous extension set, or intravenous administration set. Also, some tubing collectors tend to permit axial movement of the secured tubing. Therefore, people have a need for catheter anchoring devices that provide reliable catheter securement during patient movement or while an external force is applied.
Again, anchoring devices are often used with catheters to prevent or restrict catheter movement. However, these anchoring devices are problematic and suffer from various undesirable limitations. One limitation for site securement devices with tape or sutures holding the catheter in place is that they tend to start or promote infections at that location. Furthermore, these securement devices often are able to receive only one size and shape of catheter hub (e.g., a suture hub, Y-site hub, or luer fitting). One limitation for anchoring devices in general is that catheter attachment is difficult, requiring precise, two-handed manipulation. Anchoring devices are also problematic because they can be inadvertently pulled from the skin's surface. Another limitation is that anchoring devices are not adapted for use with a variety of catheter sizes and shapes. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved intravenous catheter anchoring device that does not suffer from these problems and limitations.